In the oil industry, steam is used in various processes for both Downstream and Upstream, which results in the need to generate designs for each process for each specific case from those studies. The different designs involve constant innovation and creation of new techniques to improve its processes, work environment quality and environment-friendliness. In the processes in which steam is used, the latter is necessary to modify the state of some heavy and extra-heavy oil, and it is then when our development applies, with the best expected results under specific analysis procedures for each well to be worked on, resulting in the application. The developed technique consists in three main steps: generating heat energy in the needed surface, pressurizing it for different operational needs and conducting that energy to the preset depth of the well(s) to be worked on, thus making, by that displacement and residence time throughout the capillary tubing, the heat transference needed to incorporate controlled temperature to the oil, which is immobilized in the depth. It returns to the surface through another concentric capillary tubing, “at no time being the steam/condensate in contact with the oil”, thus generating a closed “Depth-Surface” circuit, and minimizing the consumption of water for steam generation as well as polluting gases produced in the surface by the generator equipment. This innovation provides an alternative technology that introduces significant improvements for oil and gas production. These new technologies are applied to services, heavy and extra-heavy oil well stimulation, clean-up of flow line (FL) in wells that are in production, heavy and extra-heavy crude oil wells, python clean-up and washing, tanks, pulling assistance and in trapped tubing. This invention is based on a system for generating, pressurizing and injecting steam in depth in oil wells though highly versatile equipment that links various elements and incorporates equipment and parts that have a high invention value. In the status of the technique we find, on the one hand, equipment that use various elements, such as a steam generating boiler or a water treatment system, or others that incorporate a power generator, a chemical feeding system, an overfeeding pump and an alternative pump for flow and pressure. The versatility of this equipment allows pumping steam or water simultaneously, being it hot or at room temperature, though different lines and up to 12 wells simultaneously, or in a conduction pipe. The same equipment has a steam jenny and it is used to install partially or permanently where the use of high temperatures is required to improve processes.
The main purpose of this invention consists in providing a “SELF-CONTAINED PORTABLE UNIT FOR STEAM GENERATION AND INJECTION BY MEANS OF INJECTOR WELLHEAD HANGER OF COILED JACKETED CAPILLARY TUBING WITH CLOSED CIRCUIT AND PROCEDURE FOR ITS OPERATION IN OIL WELLS” that provides a compact portable, highly versatile equipment resulting from the fusion of the formerly mentioned equipment with said second equipment in one single equipment, consisting of a compact automated module that generates steam, heats water, heats oil, feeds chemicals and pumps them independently or simultaneously at high pressure and flow, with or without temperature, obtaining excellent results in new operation modalities.
This equipment consists of a steam jenny, a water/oil boiler, a water treatment plant, a power generator, a chemical feeding system, an alternative pump for flow and pressure, a reservoir tank, independent steam and oil/water conduction lines, an operations control cab and a device named hanger with bottom-hole tool. The assembly, except for the hanger, is mounted on a hauler, which makes it fully portable and self-contained equipment that offers a wide range of applications. The “SELF-CONTAINED PORTABLE UNIT FOR STEAM GENERATION AND INJECTION BY MEANS OF INJECTOR WELLHEAD HANGER OF COILED JACKETED CAPILLARY TUBING WITH CLOSED CIRCUIT AND PROCEDURE FOR ITS OPERATION IN OIL WELLS” consists of a compact, portable equipment for generating steam and heating water/oil in any place where necessary, in the field or in facilities such as storage or treatment plants, or simultaneous, in conduction or process pipes, in in situ termination or workover of oil and gas wells. The peculiarity of this equipment is precisely that it takes different components that until today only worked separately and assembles them in one single portable platform, which solves the different stages, having equipment that helps to perform all phases of this activity by the well.
This invention provides a wide range of applications:                Pumping fluid with temperature and flow;        Releasing pinched drilling strings;        Assisting pulling equipment (for saving hours without extracting the tubing;)        Cleaning tubing;        Cleaning conduction pipes;        Testing hermetism;        Cleaning assemblies (receivers, collectors;)        Feeding chemicals;        Injecting fresh water for dissolving or displacing salt or sand in conduction lines;        Generating, pressurizing, transporting and injecting steam in depth in heavy and extra-heavy oil producing wells.        
The “SELF-CONTAINED PORTABLE UNIT FOR STEAM GENERATION AND INJECTION BY MEANS OF INJECTOR WELLHEAD HANGER OF COILED JACKETED CAPILLARY TUBING WITH CLOSED CIRCUIT AND PROCEDURE FOR ITS OPERATION IN OIL WELLS” provides a novelty hanger, a tool designed for oil recovery applications by means of heating fluid, which consists of a capillary hanger of different sizes, allowing for the circulation of heating fluid throughout the strings, entering though a three quarter (¾) tubing and recovering at three eights (⅜). Said hanger is a surface tool made up of three modules: the lower module (hanger) is set to hang and host a capillary tubing with ¾ external diameter; the mid module is used as a heating fluid (steam/water) injector; and the upper module is identical to the lower one but designed to hang a duct or capillary with an external diameter of ⅜. Said hanging parts hold the capillaries inside the tubing (flow line). To prevent the capillaries from moving, the head has a set of double-clip clamps that allow no movement of the capillaries in any direction, and the set of packing elements (gasket) provide for operation at high temperatures and pressure of heating compressed water. The packing strength applied between the capillaries and the hangers is produced by means of a source or hydraulic power; hence it can be regulated, monitored and modified exactly when necessary, even during production procedure. The injector has the purpose of introducing heating fluid in the capillaries. Inside, it has a heavy-duty sacrificial jacket that is able to endure the change of direction of the heating fluid and the possible erosion caused by it to the ¾ capillary that is inside. This invention provides the following advantages: it provides the circulation of heating fluids at high temperatures and pressures while the double clamp provides for packing strength regulation even after the production process is started. The Procedure: Steam Injection with Jacketed Capillary Tubing: It consists of using two capillaries with different diameters, in this case, a ø ¾ inch capillary tubing through which steam is introduced at 150° C. and inside of which another ø ⅜ inch capillary tubing is placed through which the heating fluid is recovered, thus generating a closed circuit with two concentric lines of flexible tubing. For this, both tubes are hanged by means of the hanger/injector that holds and seals them on a blowout preventer, and the remaining set are the bottom-hole tools, which are moved down to the required depth, accessing it inside of the flow pipe (flow line.) The steam injection technology consists of providing the necessary heat energy to the heavy and extra-heavy oil wells, accessing at preset depths by means of the flow line, conduction pipe and storage tank, in case they are in the same site. This invention resorts to the capillary tubing through the FL (flow line) to drive the heat energy that is generated on the surface to the present depth thresholds. In order to introduce the capillary tubing, said hanger and a bottom-hole tool are available, both designed especially for this sole application, consisting of two different equipment: a coiled jacketed capillary tubing hanger (located on the well valve shaft) and the depth tool which has different components (diffuser-type tip jet, centralizers, shut-off valves and weight bars), a set that is associated to the capillary tubing by connectors that secure the link between both devices. Each head has three modules, two hangers (each holding and packing a capillary), and a central body with side entrance named “injection Tee,” which provide for connection the steam inlet line. In this way, a system is generated for injecting steam at 150° C., transporting it by means of pressure applied throughout the flexible tubing with bigger diameter and recovering that steam through the smaller flexible tubing with return to the heat power source. This invention provides a novelty solution for recovering hydrocarbons, since it provides heat power inside oil wells with high viscosity for speeding and increasing production by means of a closed steam circulation system with return that is fully isolated from oil production, which requires less power resources to renew the injected steam.